ERASE
by dandelionleon
Summary: Aku akan menghapus cintaku padamu, dirimu. Aku akan menghapus nomor telefonmu, entahlah.. Kita tak akan bisa menjadi... Seperti inilah hubungan kita sebenarnya...


**Title : Erase**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, incest (?) , GenderSwitch **

**Rate : T+**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh hanya pinjam nama, isi cerita punya saya! Titik! Terinspirasi dari lagu hyorin x jooyoung – erase**

**Warning : siapkan kantung muntah ketika membaca ff ini. -..- . banyak ucapan kotor yang tidak baik untuk ditiru. Wajib ada orang tua disamping anda ketika membacanya /ga/**

**Summary : Aku akan menghapus cintaku padamu. Aku akan menghapus nomor telephone mu. Kita tak akan bisa menjadi, tidak. Seperti inilah hubungan kita sebenarnya… /summary gagal/**

**Recommended song : Hyorin x Jooyoung – Erase **

**.**

.

Walau semua hanyalah kebohongan, namun wanita itu berpura-pura tak tau. Menutup kedua telinganya, matanya, dan bibirnya. Bertindak seolah tak mengetahui apapun. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin hubungannya dengan sang kekasih tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Walau hubungan keduanya telah di ambang kehancuran, namun wanita itu tetap mempertahankan segalanya.

Byun Baekhyun-nama wanita itu- menatap sang kekasih yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia mengikat asal rambut coklat sepinggangnya. Wanita mungil itu duduk di pangkuan sang kekasih lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kau lelah?" Tanyanya dengan senyum manis, yang jelas itu adalah senyuman palsu. Karena hatinya telah berdenyut sakit saat mencium aroma parfum wanita yang menguar dari kemeja putih yang dikenakan sang kekasih.

Si pria tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum lemah. Ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Buatkan aku kopi, sayang."

Si wanita hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman-palsu- manisnya. Ia beranjak dari pangkuan sang kekasih menuju dapur. Tangannya menggenggam erat cangkir putih yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam lemari.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun muak dengan semua kepura-puraan ini. Ia sadar, Chanyeol sudah tak menginginkannya. Wanita itu tau, ia tak ada artinya dimata Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakannya.

"Ini, minumlah selagi panas." Ucap Baekhyun lalu duduk tepat disebelah Chanyeol. Si lelaki jangkung itu hanya balas mengangguk. Menyesap kopi hitam buatan sang kekasih secara perlahan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Baekhyun, sama sekali.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu didalam sebuah keheningan. Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja lalu berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut. Sungguh, Baekhyun malam ini entah mengapa terlihat begitu cantik.

Tanpa kata sama sekali, lelaki itu mendekati Baekhyun. Bibirnya mencium sekilas bibir sang kekasih. Berulang kali hingga ciuman singkat itu berubah menjadi lebih bergairah.

Keduanya saling melumat satu sama lain, seakan hendak memakan bibir pasangannya. Ketara sekali jika keduanya menumpahkan segala emosinya lewat ciuman tersebut. Chanyeol menggigit pelan belahan tipis Baekhyun, melesakkan lidahnya. Mengajak sang wanita mungilnya bertarung lidah sampai keduanya merasa sesak karena kehabisan oksigen.

Tangan nakal Chanyeol bergerak menuju pinggang Baekhyun, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain menjamah area tubuh Baekhyun yang lain. Baekhyun melenguh kala Chanyeol mencium leher jenjangnya. Lelaki itu berulang kali membuat tanda kemerahan yang mungkin takkan menghilang hingga esok hari. Jemari lentik Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum miris menatap bekas lipstick berwarna merah disana. Sudah jelas, bahwa terjadi perselingkuhan disini. Dengan kesal, wanita itu mendorong Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu terhempas di atas sofa.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lelah hari ini Chanyeol. Aku ingin tidur." Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol terduduk diam seorang diri. Ia menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan pandangan pilu. Chanyeol tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Jujur, ini juga menyakitinya.

**Aku bukan orang sebaik itu**

**Jangan berfikir terlalu keras **

**Jangan berpura-pura baik**

**Pada dasarnya kita memiliki hubungan seperti itu… jangan katakan**

Ia bukan lelaki brengsek yang hanya ingin bermain-main dalam hubungan seperti ini. Bahkan wanita cantik itu telah menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya untuk Chanyeol, tak mungkin jika lelaki itu tak menginginkannya lagi. Hanya saja, ada hal yang membuatnya harus berbuat seperti ini. Hal paling memuakkan yang membuatnya ingin lari sekarang juga.

Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, club malam. Menghabiskan malam panjang bersama jalang-jalang yang haus akan uang. Ia telah berubah menjadi brengsek seperti ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ya, sejak dimana Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun takkan bisa ia miliki.

.

.

Selalu seperti ini, disaat pagi hampir menjelang. Lelaki itu kembali ke apartemennya. Ia memasuki ruangan remang yang diketahui adalah kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk hanya untuk mengecup kepala sang wanita kesayangannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Menahan sesak didadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

**Kau tau benar bahwa aku adalah pria yang seperti itu**

**Aku berpura-pura baik, namun dibalik dirimu aku selalu kotor**

**Kita bahkan tak akan pernah menikah, apa itu cinta?**

**Kau hanya mainan untuk menghabiskan waktu**

**Aku menghabiskan malam dengan mabuk bersama wanita lain**

**Jika pagi tiba, aku memuntahkannya, foto dan juga kenangan tentangmu**

**Aku akan terbuang seperti ini**

**Kau akan mencintai pria lain…**

CKLEKK… Pintu coklat tua itu kembali tertutup. Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Tak ada yang tau, bahwa ia menangis sejak kepergian Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia terus bertanya, mengapa lelaki itu terasa semakin menjauhinya? Apa ia kurang memuaskan hingga Chanyeol selalu mencari kupu-kupu malam hanya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya? Apa arti hubungan mereka jika seperti ini?

.

.

PRAAANGGG! Bunyi pecahan gelas kaca terdengar keras di ruang tamu apartemen yang kini mirip seperti kapal pecah itu. Terlihat Baekhyun tengah menangis sesengukan. Menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Berulang kali ia memukul tubuh Chanyeol hingga tangannya memerah. Sedangkan Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia menatap beberapa lembar foto. Fotonya bersama seorang wanita sedang melakukan hal yang pasti kau tau.

Tidak, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Ia bukanlah malaikat yang memiliki hati bak kapas putih yang murni. Ia juga manusia biasa yang memiliki batas kesabaran. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat dengan jelas lelakimu bermesraan bersama wanita lain?

"Hiks… dasar brengsek! Aku tau kau selalu tidur dengan wanita jalang di luar sana! Aku bertindak seolah aku tak peduli, karena aku tetap ingin mempertahankan hubungan kita! Tetapi, kenapa harus Kyungsoo, Yeol? WAE? Dia sahabatku! Teganya kalian berkhianat di belakangku?"

Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak memukulnya kembali. Walau pukulan itu tak ada rasa sakitnya sama sekali untuknya, tetapi itu menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia mengecup telapak tangan wanita itu.

"Kau tau? Sejujurnya aku terlalu muak denganmu. Aku muak dengan tingkah manjamu. Aku muak melihatmu. Dan, aku merasa tubuhmu tak bisa memuaskanku_"

PLAKKK! Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi tirus Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memainkan lidahnya dipipi dalam sebelah kanannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang kini jatuh terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wanita itu menangis meraung-raung.

"Apa arti hubungan kita selama ini Yeol? Untuk apa kita selalu bersama jika perselingkuhan tetap ada? Kau lelaki terkejam yang pernah ku kenal!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kembali kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau tau Baekhyun? Cinta itu ibaratkan rokok. Jika sudah habis terhisap, maka aku membutuhkan rokok yang baru. Kau mengerti maksud ku bukan? Dan_ minggu depan adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang tuaku telah menjodohkan kami sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Aku sengaja tak memberitahumu karena aku rasa itu takkan berguna. Aku rasa cukup, aku akan pergi dari sini."

Apa hanya begini? Beginikah balasan semua? Hubungan yang telah mereka bina selama lima tahun hancur dalam hitungan menit. Baekhyun merutuki semuanya. Ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa bertindak sekejam ini padanya?

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, lelaki itu kini tengah menangis dalam diam di balik pintu apartement mereka berdua.

**Aku lelah dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan sepanjang waktu**

**Semakin kita menjalaninya, semua semakin terasa sulit**

**Sekarang aku mengerti siapa diriku**

**Bagimu, aku tak ada artinya, aku merasakannya…**

**.**

**.**

Semua memang kesalahan. Chanyeol menyalahkan takdir atas semua ini. Beberapa bulan yang lalu kedua orang tuanya memberitahukan bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun adalah kakak beradik. Awalnya Chanyeol mengira semua hanya lelucon konyol. Ia tak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya pernah kehilangan adik dulu. Namun apa mau dikata, semua benar adanya. Baekhyun kecil sengaja dipisahkan darinya.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa jika dua anak kembar yang memiliki kelamin berbeda harus dipisahkan sejak kecil. Karena banyak yang mengatakan, nantinya kedua anak kembar itu akan saling jatuh cinta dan itu sebuah dosa besar.

Ibu Chanyeol menyerahkan Baekhyun pada adik angkatnya walau dengan hati tak rela. Berharap Baekhyun baik-baik saja di dalam asuhan adik angkatnya. Berharap Baekhyun takkan pernah bertemu Chanyeol. Namun, Tuhan berkata lain. Keduanya dipertemukan ketika dewasa, tanpa mengetahui apa hubungan mereka sebelumnya. Ya, ini memang kesalahan ibu mereka.

Tak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada itu. Chanyeol sempat frustasi. Apalagi keduanya telah terlibat dalam hubungan intim, bukankah itu sebuah dosa juga?

Chanyeol tau, ia bodoh karena tak memperjuangkan cintanya. Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun kecewa padanya. Tetapi Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apapun. Semua adalah kehendak Tuhan bukan?

Lelaki itu menatap puluhan tamu undangan dengan wajah datar. Ia mendiamkan istrinya-Kyungsoo yang bergelayut manja di lengannya yang terbalut dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam.

Sedari tadi, lelaki itu mencari sosok yang ia rindukan namun tak kunjung ia temukan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari kejauhan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Wanita itu meremas gaun selutut berwarna merah yang ia kenakan dengan kuat. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Sampai saat ini, Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan semuanya. Dan Baekhyun belum tau fakta yang sesungguhnya. Tentang keduanya yang memiliki ikatan darah yang kuat.

Wanita itu memutuskan, akan melupakan lelaki itu dari dalam benaknya. Ya, sebisanya.

**.**

**.**

Wanita berambut pendek itu itu duduk di counter bar dengan segelas _redwine_ di tangannya. Bibir tipisnya terpoles lipstick merah darah, semakin memperjelas bentuk seksi bibirnya. Mata sipitnya yang terhias eyeliner itu menatap ke _dance floor_ dengan tatapan kosong. Seukir senyum miring terpatri di bibirnya. Berulang kali banyak lelaki hidung belang datang menggodanya, namun wanita itu hanya tak peduli, bahkan kerap kali ia mengusir pengganggu-pengganggu tersebut.

Matanya tak sengaja menatap sosok yang sepertinya ia kenali. Sosok yang telah membuatnya hancur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Matanya membola saat sosok itu benar-benar nyata berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang telah lama ia rindukan.

**..Jika bertemu wanita lain, lalu aku akan melupakanmu**

**Aku terang-terangan bertemu dengan pria lain juga tak ada artinya**

**Jangan menoleh, aku bahkan tak bisa menggenggammu.**

"Apa kabar Baekhyun? Kau banyak berubah."

Wanita itu-Baekhyun berdecih sinis. Ia kembali meneguk _red wine_ ditangannya. seolah kehadiran Chanyeol hanyalah angin lalu baginya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini?"

_Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?_ Fikir Baekhyun.

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri." Ucapan dingin Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Entah hal lucu apa yang pantas ditertawakan, yang jelas lelaki itu hanya bertindak untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Bodoh.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau harus bersikap lebih sopan pada kakak kembarmu ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar. Ia tersenyum miris. Ya, Baekhyun telah mengetahuinya setahun yang lalu. Saat ibu Chanyeol-ibunya juga-datang ke tempatnya dengan tangisan. Berkata bahwa Baekhyun adalah anaknya dan bla… bla… bla… Seperti drama memuakkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kita tak ditakdirkan bersama Chanyeol? Untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan cinta diantara kita jika akhirnya kita hanya akan dipisahkan?" Lirih Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu terdiam, ia membuang arah pandangnya ke tempat lain.

"Jika aku bisa berlari menjauhi takdir ini, aku akan melakukannya Baekhyun."

"Ini semua karena kebodohan ibu yang mempercayai mitos aneh. Jika saja sejak kecil kita bersama, mungkin rasa cinta diantara kita takkan pernah tumbuh. Iya kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng samar.

'_Kau salah, justru cintaku padamu mungkin jauh lebih besar dari pada ini."_

Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun masih asyik dengan minumannya. Diam-diam Chanyeol meliriknya. Tersenyum saat wanita itu bertingkah lucu-menurutnya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memeluk tubuh itu sekarang.

**Aku diam-diam berjalan mengikutimu**

**Jauh di belakangmu**

**Semakin menjauh**

**Aku semakin memikirkanmu**

**Tanpa kusadari, aku terus merindukanmu…**

"Bagaimana kabar pernikahanmu bersama Kyungsoo? Aku harap telah berada di ambang kehancuran."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau sangat pintar menebak."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tak lama setelahnya, seorang lelaki jangkung berambut pirang datang diantara keduanya.

"Hey _baby_, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat menyaksikan hal itu.

"Ah! Kenalkan Kris, ini oppa ku. Chanyeol, ini Kris. Kekasihku."

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Kris dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku Kris Wu, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku permisi, sepertinya istriku telah menungguku sejak tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum palsunya.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi."

Baekhyun menatap nanar punggung tegap yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Bukankah ini semua keinginan Chanyeol? Jika saja ia mau memperjuangkan cinta mereka, semua takkan semenyakitkan ini bukan? Sekalipun itu diharamkan. Namun, cinta tak pernah salah 'kan?

Sepertinya Tuhan memang tak mengizinkan keduanya untuk bersatu. Sepertinya mereka harus berpisah dengan cara yang seperti ini. Baekhyun akan menghapus semuanya. Sebelum ia semakin terpuruk lebih dari ini. Tetapi, apakah Chanyeol juga akan menghapus dirinya? Sepertinya, tidak semudah itu.

.

**Aku akan menghapus cintaku padamu**

**Aku akan menghapus nomor telephone mu… entahlah**

**Kita tak akan bisa menjadi… tidak**

**Seperti inilah hubungan kita sebenarnya… **

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Uwaaaa! Apa ini? oAo . sepertinya aku sudah gila karena ditengah tumpukan tugas, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menulis fanfic ini. walau ini semua terkesan 'aneh' dan seperti memaksa, ini hanya kesenanganku oke?**

**Ide ini muncul ketika mendengar lagu hyorin x jooyoung – erase .. lagu itu benar-benar menguras air mata, aku juga tak mengerti letak kesedihannya dimana. Ya, seperti yang kalian tau bahwa aku memang aneh. -..-**

**Oke, sebenarnya aku ingin membuat bentuk chapter. Karena jika dalam bentuk oneshoot, hasilnya akan ambigu dan terburu-buru seperti ini. tetapi, karena hutang ff yang lain juga belum lunas… aku memutuskan untuk membuat bentuk 'oneshoot', mungkin aka nada sequel ketika aku telah menyelesaikan fanfic ku yang berjudul 'kissmons', itu juga jika banyak yang berminat terhadap fanfic ini. **

**Oke, sekian saja 'tweet' tidak jelas dariku. Aku mengharapkan review dari kalian semua. Kritik yang membangun dan juga saran agar aku semakin giat menulis dan tulisanku semakin lebih baik lagi.**

**Selamat malam, mimpi indah! **

**Mind to RnR ? :D**

_**©dandelionleon**_


End file.
